


M’fhíorghrá

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Love/Hate (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: A collections of drabbles/one shots/extra scene fromtumblr.Reader is the same as fromSomethin' in the Look You Give.
Relationships: Darren Treacy/Reader, Darren Treacy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kissing scars shortly or long after they’ve healed

Looking up as the door opened, you craned your neck from your spot on the couch to catch sight of Darren as he entered, not missing the weary expression he wore. Before you could rise to greet him however, he’d already shrugged off his jacket and toed off his trainers. Lifting your chin you accepted his peck to the lips as he ambled past you to the bedroom.

“Rough day?” you called after him and you could hear his snort from the other room.

“You’ve no idea,” he scoffed and you pushed yourself up, heading for the bedroom as well.

“Wanna talk about it?” you asked, leaning against the door as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, his shaggy mess of hair reappearing moments later.

For a moment his eyes met yours before he quickly glanced away. “Nah, I’d rather spare yeh th’details. You don’t need t’be hearin’ that shite anyway,” he muttered and you frowned, pushing off the door to make your way over to him.

“Maybe not,” you replied, your gaze traveling up his chest, your hands following, fingers tracing the smooth planes of his muscles, “but I’m no stranger to this life, Darren,” you reminded him, your eyes flicking up to his.

“Some scars we bare aren’t visible,” you whispered, your eyes dropping to his chest and the pale scars that covered it. Many were old, long healed, some of which you’d patched up yourself, but several were still fresh, the skin still puckered and you bent your head, leaning in to press your lips to the nearest one— the gunshot wound, so close to his heart; the one you thought would steal him from you forever.

You felt more than heard Darren’s breath catch at the soft caress of your lips against his skin. Pulling back you caught his eye before brushing a gentle kiss to the next scar and the next, his breathing shallow and muscles twitching with each kiss across his chest.

“[y/n],” he breathed, his hands sliding up to grip your arms and you finally straightened.

“Talk to me, babe. You don’t have to bear this burden alone.” The plea in your voice was clear, yet Darren’s gaze faltered as if he couldn’t make himself meet your eyes.

“What’ll y’think of me, [y/n]?” he murmured, shame filling his voice. “I wanna be the man you deserve, but I’m just waitin’ for the day you finally look at me like a stranger, with fear in your eyes, like y’don’t even know me. What if I become that man? I feel like I’m already half way there,” he breathed, shaking his head and sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. “I’ve lost so much. I couldn’t bear t’lose you too.”

Stepping between his knees you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him against you as you ran your fingers through his hair. “I’m not goin’ anywhere,” you assured him and you felt him tense, ready to argue. Not giving him a chance to, you shook your head.

“If y’don’t wanna talk about it, I won’t force yeh, but trust me, it helps. It’s like suckin’ poison outta a wound,” you murmured. “Keepin’ it all in and dwellin’ on it… that’s what’ll twist you.”

Pulling back, you lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to his brow before caressing his cheek and smiling softly.

Stepping out of his embrace, you crawled past him onto the bed and spread out on your side, patting the spot next to you, gesturing for him to join you as he twisted to watch you, a bemused expression breaking through his somber features despite how hard he tried to hold it back.

“Now c’mere,” you murmured, a command despite your soft tone, “and once you’re done tellin’ me about your day, I know a few ways I can help take your mind off it,” you said, a promise in your eyes and Darren’s grin grew slightly.

Crawling toward you he settled down next to you, drawing you into his arms.

“Alright, alright, you’ve convinced me,” he murmured and you smiled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “But it ain’t pretty,” he continued and you fixed him with a level look.

“I’m with you for better or worse, Darren. I want t’be there for you for all of it — the good and the bad,” you stressed meaningfully and though your boyfriend sighed, his eyes searching yours, his relief at your words was palpable.


	2. Late Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: face down shoulder blade kisses

The sun’s warming rays filtering through the blinds reached across your bedroom, crawling over your bed to wake you, dancing over your skin like the caress of your lover, but when you raised your head Darren lay next to you, still asleep, sprawled out on his stomach, the side of his face pressed to his pillow.

Smiling softly, you pushed yourself up to your elbows, moving closer and brushing an errant lock of hair from his brow. There was something incredibly soothing about watching Darren sleep; he looked so calm, so at peace — without the tension or worry lines that creased his expression most days.

You hated seeing him so torn, tortured by the weight of his action. So for now at least you could let him sleep, spare him that.

“How long you been starin’ at me for?” he asked, one eye fluttering open to peer at you, sleepy amusement in his voice, the sun reflecting in his forest green gaze.

“Dammit Darren, I was tryin’ not t’wake you,” you huffed playfully, running your fingers through his hair and he sighed, letting his eye slip shut again.

“My bad,” he murmured, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips before he turned his face into the pillow.

Snorting a soft laugh you trailed your fingertips over his bicep, lingering over the lines of his tattoo, tracing them reverently before moving up his shoulder and across the planes of his back.

Tucking your hair behind your ear you leaned over him, pressing your lips to his shoulder blade and smiling softly against his warm skin as his breath hitched. Lifting your face to brush a second kiss to his other side you felt him sigh contentedly, filling you with affection.

Sitting up, the sun warming your bare back you splayed your hands over where you’d just kissed, carefully pressing the heel of your palms harder against his lean muscles before kneading the tension from his shoulders with your thumbs, pulling a groan from him.

“Fuck, love, your hands are amazin’,” he moaned into the pillow, relaxing under your touch as your hands worked their way lower down his back. Rubbing circles against the base of his spine, you grinned.

“Pretty sure you said  _ that _ last night too,” you murmured and Darren chuckled, his laugh melting into another deeper moan.

“Well, s’true,” he argued, “though  _ everythin’ _ about you is amazin’,” he murmured and you felt him shift, turning over so he could stare up at you, his brunette mop of hair an adorable mess, though it was his gorgeous eyes that made your heart stutter.

“I dunno about  _ that _ ,” you countered weakly, but Darren wasn’t having any of your self deprecation, catching your wrist and pulling you down atop him.

“Yeah well, I  _ do _ ,” he insisted, drawing you to him for a lingering kiss as his arms snaked around your waist, holding you captive.

“Next I s’pose you’re gunna suggest a repeat of last night too now, are yeh?” you asked, half joking as you grinned against his lips.

“What’s that I’m hearin’?” he teased, dazzling you with his smile, the one that had become rarer and rarer these days, “please make love to me, Darren?” he asked, knowing he’d got you. “Who am I to disappoint you, love?”

Rolling your eyes fondly you couldn’t quite keep back your smile. “Alright then, but you’ll be late meetin’ Nigel,” you pointed out, letting him roll you to his back, his smirking face dipping between your tits.

“Nidge won’t mind,” he murmured absentmindedly, already drawing a moan from your lips as he kissed his way back up your neck, “specially if he knows what  _ pressing business _ I had t’take care of this mornin’.”

“Oh, I see,” you replied with a giggle, taking his face between your hands as he kissed you deeper. “Better get on with it then.”


	3. Hello Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss from behind   
> Post Canon - pregnant!reader

It was growing late, the sun already beginning to slip below the horizon when your phone went off. Picking it up off the counter, you smiled down at the message that lit up the screen.

“Perfect timing,” you typed back, “I’ve got supper started. It should be ready when you get home.”

Setting your phone aside, you resumed cooking, stirring the pot on the stove before bending with some difficulty to check the oven. You’d never been much of the domestic type before, but since Darren had gotten out of the game and you’d moved to the states, you’d started dreaming of a home, a  _ real _ home, and a family…

The sound of your apartment door caught your ear, pulling you from the thoughts and moments later you felt Darren’s arms wrap around you from behind, his lips pressing to your cheek with a grin.

“Hello beautiful,” he murmured in your ear, his hands wandering to your pregnant belly. “How are my girls doin’?” he asked, pride in his lilting voice and you turned your face toward him, catching his lips.

“We’re fine,” you replied, a grin playing at your lips as your eyes flicked up to his, “better now that you’re home.”

For a moment you quite forgot you were cooking, lost in his gorgeous gaze until your fiance gave the air an appreciative sniff. “Smells grand. Whatcha makin’?” he asked.

“A little taste of home,” you answered, dipping the wooden spoon in your hand into the stew and holding it out for Darren to taste. “There’s rolls in th’oven and I’m makin’ boxty too.”

“Mmm not bad,” he mused, and you gasped, smacking him lightly on the arm with the spoon.

“ _ Not bad _ ?” you exclaimed, a little scandalized and Darren held up his hands lest you attack him again.

“Hey! Y’didn’t let me finish! I was gunna say it reminds me of me mum’s recipe,” he cried and you set the spoon down.

“That’s because it  _ is _ her recipe,” you said, your frown melting away as he kissed you.

“Y’know I seem t’remember a lot less home cooked meals when we were in Dublin,” Darren pointed out with a smirk and you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Yeah well, don’t get too used to it,” you huffed, “I told yeh I ain’t no dainty housewife. An’ that ain’t gunna change just cause y’knocked me up.”

The barely concealed amusement on Darren’s face stopped you short. “Oh, believe me, m’little spitfire, I know,” he said, drawing you into his arms, your belly a little in the way, though he didn’t mind in the least. “Besides, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he murmured against your lips and you snaked your arms round his shoulders, swaying in his embrace.

“I love you,” you sighed, melting against him.

“I love you too, darlin’,” he replied softly before you pulled back, flashing him a smile.

“Now, if y’don’t let me finish dinner, I have a feelin’ we’ll never eat,” you said, reluctantly leaving his arms.

“Yes, ma’am,” Darren teased, moving around you to set the table, and in that moment you felt you couldn’t be happier.


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you'd write a fic where someone else is hitting on the reader and Darren gets jealous first but then he realizes that the reader was kind of uncomfortable with the flirting and it turns into possessive sex but in a soft way.

The music pulsed through you as you danced in Darren’s arms, his hands sliding lower down your backside as your arms snaked round his neck. It’d been a while since you’d been able to let loose and just enjoy yourself, forgetting about your problems if for just a little while -- Darren having been busier than ever with  _ work _ .

Swaying in time to the beat you tilted your head back as Darren leaned down to kiss you, his grasp on your waist tightening as his lips moved against yours.

“Y’havin’ fun?” he asked, his nose brushing yours and you nodded, smiling up at him, your fingers toying with a lock of hair at the nape of his neck.

“Are  _ you _ ?” you countered and a grin tugged at his lips.

“‘Course, I’m with you,” he replied, as if you even had to ask, and you laughed as he pulled you closer, barely any space between your bodies.

Once the song ended and a new one started you pulled Darren from the floor. “You thirsty? I’m gunna go get us some beers,” you exclaimed over the music and Darren nodded, watching as you slipped out of his arms and through the crowd to the bar.

“Hey! Two lagers, please!” you called to the bartender and leaned against the counter to wait.

“Never seen you round before,” the guy waiting at the bar next to you called over the music and you flashed him a perfunctory grin.

“An’ you remember every single person that comes here, yeah?” you scoffed, glancing over at Darren through the crowd; he seemed to be checking his phone.

“All the regulars at least,” the bloke replied self importantly, his eyes slipping shamelessly down your body, “an’ I know for a fact I’d definitely remember you if I’d seen yeh before.”

Glancing impatiently past him, you wondered what the fuck was taking the bartender so long --  _ you’d only ordered two fuckin’ beers _ , but he seemed to be too busy chattin’ up some bird at the other end of the bar.

“Well, y’caught me,” you quipped, trying to keep it friendly and hoping either the bartender would come back with your drinks or that Darren would come over to rescue you. “This is my first time here.”

“Yeh havin’ a good time then?” he asked, moving subtly closer and you took a half step back, leaning as far away as possible without  _ looking _ like you were.

“Yeah, it’s alright,” you answered, tempted to pull out your phone to text Darren.

“Just alright? I could show yeh a good time, sweetheart,” the man next to you offered.

Finally the bartender returned with your beers in hand and the bloke that kept pestering you glanced at the pair of bottles and frowned. “Y’here with someone?”

“Yep,” you answered, handing the bartender a bill and telling him to keep the change, just wanting to get out of there.

“A friend?” the guy pressed and you clenched your jaw, hoping your next answer would finally dissuade him.

“My boyfriend, actually.”

The fellow’s brows rose and he glanced around skeptically. “Where’s he at then? If you were my girl, I’d not letcha outta my sight.”

The smile plastered to your face felt strained and you glanced around once more for Darren, but he was nowhere to be found. “He’s…”

“Y’know what  _ I _ think?” the bloke exclaimed, cutting you off, “I think you’re just playin’ hard t’get and there’s really no boyfriend.” He leaned in, placing his hand on your hip and his other on the edge of the bar behind you, caging you in, your back pressing uncomfortably into the counter as you tried to pull back, your skin crawling.

_ Where the hell are you, Darren? _

——

As soon as [y/n] slipped through the crowd to the bar, Darren’s eyes followed her. He couldn’t help but admire his girlfriend’s retreating backside, not when she was wearing those tight lovely jeans he loved so much, and she turned to flash him a bright grin over her shoulder before leaning against the bar to wait for their drinks, giving him a nice view.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Darren pulled it out to make sure it wasn’t something important, reluctantly tearing his eyes from [y/n]. Finding only a series of drunk texts from Nidge, he grinned as he fired off a smart-ass response.

_ What was takin’ [y/n] so long?  _ He wondered, and when he looked back up however, his grin faltered. Some guy had joined her at the bar and his gut twisted as she smiled at the bloke and he leaned in closer, chatting her up.

_ Was she flirtin’ with him? _ Darren thought incredulously, an irrational spike of jealousy ripping through him and he could already feel his breath growing short.

The fellow at the bar moved closer yet, his hand coming to rest on [y/n]’s waist and that’s when he noticed it, the way [y/n]’s eyes desperately searched the crowd for him, the barely concealed disgust in her expression and in her body language -- the way she pulled away, her lips twisting in a grimace, and Darren didn’t waste any more time making his way over to the bar, his face set, anger seething beneath.

“C’mon, what d’you say we get outta here and I’ll show yeh a  _ real _ good time--”

“This guy botherin’ yeh, [y/n]?” Darren asked, cutting the guy off as he strode to the bar and the relief in [y/n]’s eyes as they met his only made his rage burn hotter.

“Piss off mate, she’s spoken for,” the bloke had the audacity to exclaim and even [y/n] opened her mouth in indignation, but Darren was quicker. Grabbing the guy’s wrist he twisted, pulling his arm away from [y/n] who quickly stepped behind him.

“Touch my girlfriend again and you’ll lose that hand,” he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Hey, back off!” the other bloke snarled, ripping his arm out of Darren’s grasp. “D’you even know who you’re dealin’ with?” he demanded and Darren shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

“No and I don’ really care,” he replied evenly and for a moment the other fellow looked nervous -- his line no doubt usually working on lower level thugs.

“Darren, c’mon, let’s get outta here,” [y/n] begged softly, pulling at his sleeve and yet he didn’t back down.

“You even so much as  _ look _ at my girl again, I’ll fuckin’ kill yeh,” Darren breathed, a promise in his dark gaze and the guy backed away warily.

“Y-you’re not so tough,” he countered with trembling bravado, the tremor in his voice clear. “I think I could take yeh, y’scrawny bastard.”

“Darren,  _ don’t _ , it’s not fuckin’ worth it,” [y/n] said, flashing the guy a warning look and Darren glanced down to meet her level gaze, silently relenting.

“You remember what I said, yeah?” Darren asked, giving the bloke one last warning, pulling his knife from his jacket to flip open and point at him, making the threat real before he pocketed it again and slipped his arm around [y/n]’s shoulders as they walked to the door, their drinks left forgotten at the bar.

——

“You alright?” Darren asked softly as you got to the car and you nodded, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“I am  _ now _ .”

The drive home Darren was eerily silent, his hand resting on your thigh and you could practically see the residual anger churning in his emerald eyes, usually so soft when they looked at you, though you knew his anger wasn’t aimed toward  _ you _ .

Inside your flat you slipped your hand in his, turning toward him in the dark hall, not even bothering to turn a light on.

“Are  _ you _ alright, Darren?” you asked, stepping into his space and tilting your head to gaze up at him.

Avoiding your gaze for a moment he sighed. “I s’pose,” he answered slowly, running his hands up your arms. “I feel bad your night was ruined because we hadta leave early,” he admitted.

“That’s alright, it was a boring scene anyway,” you said with a shrug, “but the night’s still young, y’know. There’s a few things we could do right here,” you mused, stepping closer, and before you knew it Darren’s lips were on yours, stealing your breath with an insistent kiss.

Backing you toward the bedroom, his tongue warring with yours, he lifted you suddenly and you made a startled sound which he promptly swallowed, not pausing in his exploration of your mouth as he carried you through the door, your legs obediently wrapped round his waist.

Just as suddenly as he’d kissed you in the hall he was tossing you down to the bed, his hands sliding under your shirt to work it over your head, his mouth back on yours as soon as the garment was gone, kissing you roughly as his hands grabbed at your tits, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra.

Working his way down your neck and exploring your chest with his mouth he fumbled at the button and zipper of your jeans, yanking them down along with your knickers til you were laid bare before him.

Straightening he took a moment to admire you, stretched out on the bed and gazing up at him, pupils blown wide with lust, the pulse of your arousal filling you, your cunt aching for him.

The ghost of a pleased smirk crossed his face before he pulled his shirt over his head and shed the rest of his clothes, crawling atop you to kiss you deeply, his hand running up your body til he’d trapped your wrists above your head in one hand.

“Not that I’m complainin’, but what’s gotten into yeh, Darren?” you asked breathlessly, your eyes searching his. He didn’t often handle you so roughly and while it excited you, you had a feeling it had to do with what had happened earlier.

“You’re  _ mine _ , [y/n],” he murmured fiercely, a tremor to his voice as his gaze took you in, settling on your face. “When he put his hands on yeh, I — I could feel my blood start t’boil.”

“Oh, Darren,” you breathed, holding his gaze, wanting so badly to hold him, to show him he had nothing to fear. Sensing your need to touch him he loosened his grasp on your wrists and you reached up to cup his cheeks, caressing his skin as he lowered his face once more to yours, nuzzling against you.

“I love you,” you murmured, “and I’m all yours.”

“I love you too,” he replied, his eyelashes fluttering against your cheek.

For a moment you stayed that way, relishing in the tenderness of the moment and the love in his voice, but you wanted Darren to take you, to make you scream. You  _ wanted _ him to be possessive tonight.

Taking his hand you slowly guided it down your body, slipping his fingers between your thighs and you felt him instantly stiffen, his breathing hitching sharply.

“See what y’do to me, Darren, how wet y’make me. I’m only wet for  _ you _ , baby,” you purred in his ear. “I only want  _ you _ .”

Your words had the desired effect, because moments later he was parting your legs and sliding into you without hesitation, gripping your thighs tightly as he lifted them, pinning your down and driving into you, filling you to the hilt each time his hips met yours.

“ _ I’m _ th’only one who gets t’see you like this,” Darren growled as he fucked you, pressing you deeper into the mattress with each relentless thrust. “I’m th’only one who can make yeh scream, that can use this tight little cunt. God, you’re so beautiful fucked out like this,” he groaned, resting his forehead against your shoulder as he thrusted deeper, sweat coating his skin.

“Oh f-fuck,  _ Darren _ !” you cried, your fingers digging into the muscles of his back as you wrapped your arms around him, pleasure coursing through you, dragging you to the edge.

“Is this what y’wanted, baby?” he asked, panting harder, the sound of his skin slapping against yours as he fucked you faster, harder, filled the room, almost overpowering your constant stream of moans and whimpers; the only other words to leave your lips were half bitten off curses and his name.

“Y-yes, oh  _ God _ yes, Darren!” you answered readily, your walls trembling and clenching around him, so close to your climax.

“I want yeh to say my name when y’come,” he exclaimed, his eyes meeting yours. “I want y’to scream it, t’let all of Dublin know who you belong to.”

You nodded.

And when you came, it was Darren’s name on your lips, tumbling from your mouth, your voice raw with it. Only then did he follow you, finishing inside you with several last shuddering thrusts, pushing himself as deep as he could as he filled you. Squeezing him tighter, you buried your face to his chest, holding him to you as he collapsed against you, not yet able to pull out.

“That… that was…” he panted, trying to get the words out, but you shushed him, pulling him down next to you to cradle with your body, uncaring that you were stuck together with sweat. Stroking his hair and rubbing his back you soothed him, whispering soft reassurance into his ears.

“I love you. I’m yours, Darren. That was amazing. God, y’feel so good.”

Relaxing in your embrace Darren tilted his head back, meeting your gaze as he pushed your sweat dampened hair from your eyes. “I love you,” he repeated fiercely. “I love yeh so much.”

“I know,” you assured him, pressing a sweet kiss to his swollen lips. “Now hold me,” you begged though it was more of a command and Darren pulled you closer, fitting your head beneath his chin.

“I can do that,” he murmured and you once again relished in the overwhelming love you felt in his embrace.


	5. Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: orgasm denial + “Does that feel good?”

It was the middle of the night, Darren still not home yet as you finally gave into sleep, no longer able to keep your eyes open waiting for him despite the worry that gripped you, churning your stomach when your texts went unanswered and your calls straight to voicemail.

The sound of the apartment door shutting jolted you awake and you quickly glanced at the clock on the bed stand as you pushed yourself up, having completely lost track of time.

“Darren?” you called, your anxiety spiking until he slipped into the room and you heaved a sigh at the sight of him. Your relief was short lived however as he undressed in silence, tension radiating off him in waves and your worry returned tenfold.

“Darren? Darren, speak t’me. Are you alright?” you asked, fear holding you in place as you watched him and finally his eyes lifted, meeting yours across the dark room and you could see the haunted cast to them and the conflict etched into the lines of his face.

“I need you,” was all he said as he crawled into bed, pressing you back, his mouth insistent on yours and your body reacting instinctively, pulling him closer. Whatever had happened that night it was obvious Darren wanted to forget it, instead desperate to lose himself in you.

As he kissed you with a bruising intensity you squirmed beneath him, working your knickers down, hissing a gasp as his mouth left yours to latch onto your pulse point, sucking hard to mark you, his teeth scraping skin.

Despite the sharp sting of pain you couldn’t stop the moan that left your lips as Darren rolled his hips, grinding against you.

“ **Does that feel good**?” he asked, pressing his forehead to yours as he teased you with the head of his cock, barely pressing into you before pulling out and grinding against you again, his length nestled between your folds.

“Don’t hold back. I need t’hear yeh,” he murmured, a plea in his hoarse voice and you obeyed, moaning louder as you held his gaze.

“Fuck me, Darren,” you begged softly and he didn’t hesitate any longer, sliding into you in one fluid thrust.

Gasping as he filled you, stretching you suddenly, you raked your nails down his shoulders as you pulled him closer, writhing against him, relishing the deep groan you drew from him. Lifting your chin you pressed your lips to his, almost chastely despite taking his cock so well and he paused, letting you adjust for a moment, kissing you back before pulling nearly all the way out and filling you once more, harder this time, rocking you, bringing a cry to your lips.

“Oh yeah, jus’ like that, let me hear yeh, [y/n],” he begged, finding a rhythm, the bed beginning to creak softly in time with his quickening thrusts and you let your pleasure wash over you, mewling his name amidst encouragement and affirmations til he was pounding into you roughly, rendering coherent speech useless.

Plateauing, your climax nearly gripping you, you tensed, clenching around him and just as you felt ready to burst, a breathy cry leaving your lips, Darren slowed, nearly stopping all together and you gasped as you looked up at him, frustration filling you and you opened your mouth to ask what was wrong when you saw the look in his eye.

“Not yet,” he murmured, holding your gaze, “not until I say. I need t’be in control of… of _somethin_ ’ tonight,” he said, a quiet desperation to his words and you nodded, sliding your hands up his back soothingly.

Darren built you up several more times, letting you hover just at the brink before slowing once more, drawing your pleasure out til you felt you might go mad if he didn’t let you come.

“Darren _please_ ,” you whined as he bucked into you harder, picking up his pace again. “Please, I’ll do anythin’,” you begged, desperation filling you as you clawed at his back, rutting your hips against him to meet each thrust, your cunt aching, your muscles tiring -- Darren must be exhausted, you realized, as sweat dripped down his temple, but the thought slipped away as his mouth found yours demandingly, fucking you relentlessly into the bed as he eagerly swallowed the sounds you made, just for him.

“Are y’close?” he gasped, his breathing heavy, his eyes once more finding yours in the dark and you nodded.

“Yes, oh God, _please_ Darren,” you begged, every fibre of your being screaming out for release and the ghost of a smile graced his lips, the first you’d seen since he’d crawled into bed.

“Then come for me,” he implored, not slowing as he reached between you to rub your clit, throwing you over the edge with the barest touch, your orgasm finally ripping through you, more powerful than you’d ever felt before and you screamed, your muscles tensing, toes curling, and yet Darren didn’t stop, riding you through it as he came undone inside you, filling you, giving several last stuttering bucks against you before he collapsed.

“I love you, I love you, [y/n],” he murmured into your hair and you felt several tears roll down his face as he squeezed you tighter, forcing the breath from your lungs.

Whatever horrors he’d witnessed that night, whatever atrocities he’d committed, all that mattered to you was _this_ moment, _your_ Darren, and you held him to you fiercely.

“I love you too, Darren. I love you so much,” you whispered, holding him til he fell asleep in your arms. 


	6. A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowball fight

Your fingers trembled slightly from the cold as you peeled your gloves off to light your cigarette, handing the lighter to Darren to use, pocketing it when he returned it and putting your gloves back on quickly as your cigarette dangled from your lips.

Darren had come home late last night and though he hadn’t _said_ anything you _knew_ it’d been a rough day and the subtle crease between his brows and the faroff look he wore as he stood next to you now told you he was still thinking about it.

It had snowed during the night, enough to cover the ground completely and as you looked around you an idea began to form, hoping that it might help take Darren’s mind off of whatever was still haunting him.

Finishing off your cigarette and bending down to extinguish it in the snow you quickly shoveled a handful of the powdery wetness into your gloved hands finding it, luckily, the perfect consistency for packing.

“[y/n], what’re yeh --?”

Before Darren had a chance to finish his question, you straightened, letting the snowball fly and letting out a triumphant whoop as it made contact with his chest, exploding in a spray of snow.

For a moment he merely gaped at you in disbelief until an incredulous grin lit up his face, much to your relief, half afraid your little distraction would only serve to worsen his mood. Tossing his half smoked cigarette to the ground he scooped up a handful of snow in his bare hands as you shrieked playfully, taking off before he could throw it at you.

“That’s right, y’better run, [y/n],” he exclaimed, his snowball managing to catch your shoulder, spraying snow into your face and you quickly ducked behind a nearby tree to rearm yourself. Peering around the trunk to search for Darren, you caught him trying to sneak around behind you and catch you by surprise, effectively getting you back for your very first attack.

Quickly dodging his latest snowball, however, it sailed harmlessly over your head, just barely missing you.

“Ha! Gunna hafta do better than that babe!” you taunted, yelping as you hurried to throw your own snowball at Darren as he ran for you. Right before he tackled you to the ground, your frozen projectile hit the side of his head, showering him with ice and snow.

“Ah! That’s fuckin’ _cold_!” he gasped as he caught you round the middle, tipping you off balance and landing atop you in a nearby snowdrift that luckily cushioned your fall. “I got yeh,” Darren exclaimed, his lips curling mischievously before he dipped his head to kiss you and you let your guard down, kissing him back. Your soft moan however quickly turned to a sharp gasp as Darren shoved his frozen hands up under your shirt, beneath your coat.

“You _fiend_!” you cried, instantly shivering while Darren’s pleased laughter rang in your ears.

“That’s what y’get for gettin’ snow down my jacket!” he replied, grinning impishly and you couldn’t help but feel a little pleased that your plan had worked, the haunted cast to his expression nowhere to be found.

“Okay, okay, I surrender!” you exclaimed, the chill from the snow beneath you starting to soak into your bones, “can we please go inside and warm up now?” you pleaded, flashing Darren your most imploring look.

He considered you for a moment, his expression softening as he pulled his frigid hands from your skin. “Oh, alright, that does sound rather tempting,” he agreed with a cheeky grin, placing one more quick kiss to your chilled lips. “I know a couple ways we could warm up,” he murmured suggestively in your ear before he pulled you to your feet and into his arms. 

“Oh? I like the sound of that,” you replied, melting against him and tilting your face up to meet his grinning lips, sighing as they moved against yours, opening your mouth as his tongue darted out to taste you.

“Thank you,” Darren murmured as he pulled back, pressing his forehead to yours.

“For what?” you asked breathlessly, forgetting the cold for the moment.

“For distractin’ me. You always know when I need it,” he said, squeezing you tighter and you smiled as you pressed your face to his chest.

“Any time, babe. Now can we go inside and get to the warming up part _please_?” you pleaded softly, relishing Darren’s chuckle and the way it reverberated through you.

“You don’t hafta ask me twice,” he exclaimed, keeping one arm wrapped around you as you hurried back toward your flat, eager to get your snow soaked clothes off and under the covers with your boyfriend.


	7. Nicer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.” + “Don’t look at me like that, it’s distracting.”

“ _ Really _ , Nidge? That’s gotta be the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” you scoffed, interrupting Nigel’s tirade, throwing him an exasperated look from your spot in Darren’s lap and he turned to gape at you.

“ _ What _ ?” he asked, a frown twisting his incredulous expression.

“Y’heard me,” you countered, amusement dancing in your eyes.

“Dazzler!” he cried, aghast, turning his gaze on your boyfriend, “y’gunna let your woman talk t’me like that an’ get away with it?”

Darren merely shrugged, trying to keep from grinning, and failing, the corners of his lips curling with amusement.

“Oh, c’mon Nidge, I’ll try t’be nicer if you try t’be smarter,” you quipped, getting a snort from Tommy on his other side.

“Ah, t’hell with yeh’s,” Nidge exclaimed, waving his arm in a shooing motion as he stood, heading for the kitchen for another beer.

Feeling Darren’s gaze on you, you glanced over, finding him watching you, affection in his emerald gaze. “What?” you asked softly, grinning as he kissed your temple.

“Nothin’,” he murmured, continuing to grin.

“Uh _huh_ ,” you countered, shifting on his lap to face him. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s distraction’,” you said, though your grin ruined the effect.

“What, I’m not allowed to admire my lovely and incredibly feisty girlfriend?” he teased, giving your heart a little flutter.

Studying his face for a moment you relented, grinning wider. “Oh, alright then,” you murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to his laughing lips.

“I love you, y’know,” he whispered in your ear, his arms looped around your waist tightening.

“Aw babe, I love you too,” you replied, ready to kiss him again when you heard Tommy groan.

“ _Really_? Get a room, y’two.”

Before you could make a snappy comeback, Darren spoke first, a smug grin twisting his lips.

“Don’t like it, don’t look,” he said matter-of-factly, though it was obvious he was trying not to laugh at his friend.

“What he said,” you exclaimed, grabbing Darren’s shirt to pull him closer, “now if y’don’t mind,” I’m gunna kiss my man, in  _ my _ livin’ room.”

Rolling his eyes, Tommy pushed himself up to follow Nidge to the kitchen, leaving you and Darren to your own devices.

Smirking, you turned back to him. “Now where were we?”

“I _believe_ \--” Darren mused, trailing off as he pulled you against him, kissing you back and you grinned against his lips, snaking your arms around his shoulders.


	8. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: strip tease/lap dance + “I’m gunna fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

“[y/n], you here?” Darren called as you heard the door shut behind him and you fought the urge to run into his arms.

“I’m here,” you called back instead, stepping around the corner to lean against the wall, crossing your arms as you regarded him coolly.

“What, no welcome home kiss?” he asked wryly, shrugging his leather jacket off to hang by the door, a bit of a pout to his voice.

“Nope, I had somethin’ a little different in mind,” you mused cryptically and it was no more than what he deserved in response to those rather salacious texts he’d sent you earlier, winding you up and then making you promise to wait til he got home.

“ _Oh_?” he asked, his interest clearly piqued however, as he ambled closer, kicking off his trainers before trying to pull you into his arms.

“Ah, ah, ah,” you exclaimed, coyly stepping back just out of reach, “no touching… _yet_ ,” you murmured, taking him by the wrist to lead to the couch and shoving him back.

The surprise on Darren’s face and the soft grunt that left his lips as he gaped up at you brought a smug grin to your own lips. Before he could interject, you eased the hem of your shirt up, slowly pulling it up and over your head, tossing it to Darren before unbuttoning your jeans and teasing them down your hips as well. His gaze followed your every movement, watching you transfixed and a little slack jawed, finally clearing his throat as you stepped closer.

“Not that I’m complainin’, but what’s all this about, hmm?” Darren asked, once more reaching for you, attempting to run his palms up your thighs to your waist.

“Uh-uh,” you murmured, shaking your head as you pushed his hands away. “No touchin’, remember?” you chastised lightly and Darren groaned under his breath.

“Oh, I get it,” he said, holding your smokey gaze, forcing his hands to his sides, “this is in response t’those texts I sent yeh earlier, ain’t it?”

Not breaking eye contact you reached up to run your hands seductively down your body, drawing his eyes to the raciest lingerie you owned as you bit your lip.

“Maybe,” you admitted, leaning forward to cage him in with your arms, purposefully resting your knee between his legs, your face inches from his.

“If this is my punishment, darlin’, maybe I should send yeh dirty messages more often,” he mused, though you could see the effort it took for him to follow your one rule on his face.

It was obvious how badly he wanted to touch you, though in truth you wanted just as badly for him _to_ touch you. Pulling back, you turned your back to him before moving your hips, swaying and gyrating, hoping it looked as sexy as it felt, before you lowered yourself to Darren’s lap, grinding against him as you arched your back, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra and letting it slip seductively down your arms and tossing it aside.

Twisting and leaning back til your back was practically pressed against your boyfriend’s chest, you continued to squirm atop him, feeling how hard he was already. Catching his gaze you flashed him your sultriest smile as you regarded him through lidded eyes, dark with want while you reached back to run your fingers through his hair, your palm caressing his cheek, and you wondered how long it would take for him to take control back.

His hands stayed where they were however, though he moaned low in his throat, nearly whining when you rose to face him once more, giving him a flirty little shimmy, bringing a grin to his lips.

“Jay-sus, [y/n], you’re so fuckin’ hot,” he groaned as you crawled astride him, rolling your neck as you threw your shoulders back to show off your tits before running your hands down his chest, undulating in time to music only you could hear.

“Like whatcha see, Darren, baby?” you purred, settling in his lap as you slipped your arms behind his neck, rolling your hips to grind against him, the friction from his clothed erection sending heat pooling between your legs and filling you with anticipation.

“Oh, y’know I do,” he replied, wetting his lips as his gaze caressed your body, lingering on your chest.

“Do yeh wanna touch me?” you asked, biting your lip as you ran your hands down your breasts.

“More than anythin’, babe,” he replied, his voice hoarse, and you considered him, nearly giving in yourself, shuddering as you ground against him harder.

“I think you’ve proven your point, [y/n],” Darren exclaimed, his hands clenching into fists, ringed fingers itching to take hold of you.

“And what point is that?” you asked coyly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“T’make me as desperate as I made you,” he growled. “Well, it _definitely_ worked.”

“Yeah, and what’re y’gunna do about it now?” you asked, a shiver rushing through you at the hunger in his eyes.

“I’m gunna take yeh into th’bedroom and I’m gunna fuck yeh until y’beg me t’stop.”

“What’re yeh waitin’ for, then?” you whispered, gasping as his lips finally collided with yours.


	9. Tight Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: washing each other’s hair

“Ah, there y’are, [y/n],” Darren exclaimed, his voice startling you, and you opened your eyes to find him standing in the bathroom door, his gaze traveling over your bare bits of skin still visible above your bathwater. “Mind if I join yeh?”

“Course I don’t mind,” you answered with a grin, carefully watching your boyfriend peel his t-shirt over his head. “Might be a bit of a tight fit though,” you warned him, eyeing the small tub doubtfully. You’d never tried to fit two people in it before and you could barely lay down in it yourself without having to bend your legs.

“We’ll make it work,” Darren replied, unworried.

“How was your day?” you asked, leaning over to rest your arms on the edge of the tub as Darren finished undressing.

“Aw, not too bad. Long,” he answered with a sigh and you scooted back as far as you could, letting him climb into the tub with you.

However, as soon as he settled between your legs you had to shift so as not to be pinned behind him. “Ow, Darren, I told yeh it’d be a tight fit. Maybe this was better in theory than in practice,” you grumbled.

“Here, I’ll move, huh. That better?” he asked, moving forward slightly and bending his knees more, his long legs peeking out of the water.

“Okay, yeah, that’s better,” you agreed, snaking your arms around Darren’s chest, hoping he wasn’t  _ too _ uncomfortable.

“Good, cause I just wanna have a nice soak with my girl after a long day,” he sighed, leaning back against you carefully, the bath water once more beginning to calm after all your moving around.

“You’re too damn charmin’ for your own good, y’know that, Dazza?” you exclaimed, fondness filling your tone as you squeezed him tighter, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t say  _ that _ , now,” Darren argued, though he didn’t move, somehow managing to look comfortable in his rather cramped position.

“Oh? Then what  _ would _ y’say then?” you asked, laughter in your voice.

“I’d say… I”m just charmin’  _ enough _ .”

“Uh huh,” you scoffed, shaking your head ruefully, reaching for the bottle of shampoo and the sprayer head. “Here, close your eyes so I can wash your hair,” you murmured, turning the sprayer on just long enough to get Darren’s hair wet. Pouring a little shampoo into your palm, you worked it into a lather before bringing your hands to your boyfriend’s head, massaging the soap into his short dark hair, your fingers lightly scratching his scalp as you worked, drawing a soft moan from him.

“Feel good?” you asked and he groaned in response. 

“Wish it was a bit bigger in here though,” he admitted.

“I told yeh--” you began.

“Yeah yeah, well, that’s part of th’appeal innit?” he countered before you could repeat yourself again. “T’be in close proximity to such a beautiful woman, a beautiful  _ naked _ woman,” he amended with a grin.

“See, what I tell you? Charmer,” you pointed out.

“I am not,” he argued lightly and you shook your head.

“Yeh  _ are _ , and you always have been,” you insisted, finishing lathering his hair. Not that you minded in the slightest.


End file.
